Buck
Buck (Korean: 버크) is a vulture that is part of the Trio and serves alongside Popy and Harchi, in which he serves as the nerd. Appearance Buck has burgundy colored feathers with a white underbelly and a beak that starts tan and becomes red at the tip. Description Buck along with Harchi and Popy try to get Oscar when they hunt for chicken eggs and water. He is the nerd of the trio and always approves when Popy yells at Harchi. He is not a very physical member of the team which would explain why he prefers to tally the games between his friends rather than compete with them at times. He can also be considerate of others rather than his teammates such as in Food Chain when he went against his friends' wishes when they were trying to eat a baby vulture. However this could be due to the fact it was a baby vulture since he's a vulture himself. He and Harchi have a brotherlike relationship as seen in some episodes. Buck at times defies Popy when being cheated such as when she feigned illness to eat the last of the strawberries they had. In other situations he acts as Popy's right hand man due to his intelligence being close to hers. He also prefers certain arrangements to things with such instances like GodLizard Returns where he made a stack of cans to sit on and meditate, and in Down In The Dumps where he made a stack of the junk he was collecting, although Harchi took a piece and caused his stack to fall. Trivia *Buck seems to have xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers, and foreigners. He actually doesn't have a fear of strangers as shown in GodLizard Returns. *It is also shown that he is the first character to never have his birthday displayed in some episodes. The second character is Skunk, the third is Roco, the fourth Manolo. *In the episode GodLizard Returns in the end, he had a transformation. He looked aqua with circles on it and he also shrank. *The reason why Buck doesn't fly is probably because he is too old to fly or probably it's because of his weight, but in some episodes he does fly (ex. Chicken Ace). It could also be cartoon logic. *Buck might be based off a white-headed vulture. *His name was Burk in the original Ooohhhasis shorts. *His bio on the TUBAn site states he has mysophobia. *At some point while the TV series was in development and still named Ooohhhasis he was named Burke. Gallery Buckdavultureisepic.png|Buck in an intro Popyinpose1.png Triocart.png Lizardwanted.png Scaredanimals.png Buckflying.jpg|Buck flying in mid air. Buck2.jpg|Buck pointing at something. Thetrioinahole.png|Popy, Buck, and Harchi in holes. Pronto Express.png Trio.png Oscars-Oasis.jpg Lxnu1jzrhhq.jpg OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg Buck Sitting On Egg.png Buck And Popy Riding The Trio's Car.png The Trio's Cart Floating In Mid Air.png The Trio's Cart 2.png Chicken Buck.png 022112106050404091.jpg BuckScreaming.jpg|Buck very shocked and screaming. Rc6djgdby79yeimegypr4-009.png Rc6djgdby79yeimegypr4-023.png|Buck with Popy Photo burk 02.jpg Photo burk 03.jpg Photo burk 04.jpg Buck.jpg|Buck's image from the TUBAn site. Character btn04 on.jpg Buck.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Males